dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark King Mechikabura
Summary The fighters arrive at the Dystopian Future Section as Mira lies on the ground in defeat while Mechikabura sits upon his throne. He congratulates them on defeating the Dark Empire as he announces his intentions to destroy them all. He reveals he is aware of his past and everything that occurred that resulted in him losing his memories. He reveals that he is, in fact, the creator of Demigra, Chronoa, and Dosei. He gets up and tells them that he is going to eliminate the Time Patrol once and for all; Mechikabura reveals an alternate version of Chronoa completely under his control in an energy barrier. Mechikabura proceeds to power up releasing massive energy destroying most of the Time Labyrinth as well as releasing the Future Chronoa and immediately transforms into the Time Power Unleashed form and immediately attacks Chronoa as she transforms into his form. Naraku also transforms into her Time Power Unleashed form and fights the mind-controlled Future Chronoa while Mechikabura reveals his power by moving with immense speed resulting in the complete destruction of Conton City and the death of Chamel. Future Trunks and Dial power up to their strongest forms and proceed to try to fight against him in the only remain section of the Time Labyrinth - the Dead Earth Section. Naraku and Chronoa work together to try to free Future Chronoa from Mechikabura's control - Dial launches at Mechikabura only to be knocked down with a punch to the gut as Mechikabura switches to his Defensive Mode and uses it against the two. Xeno Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to head to Cus with Xeno Raditz and use the Grimoire to acquire his Marinna form. Not too soon after he returns in his Spectral Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to battle against him, but he is knocked down with a punch to gut as Xeno Raditz meets the same outcome. Xeno Bardock powers up to Super Saiyan 4 has Hit: GT enters his Slayer's Awakening form. After Xeno Bardock is knocked to the ground; Hit: GT launches at Mechikabura as Xeno Trunks decided to charge as well only for the young fighter to knocked down with ease as Hit: GT manages to punch hit Mechikabura. The battle between the Core People continue as Hit: GT uses Magnum Fist, but the Mechikabura dodges it causing him to hit the ground and vaporises it. Chronoa uses Time Storm and almost hits her allies caught in the area as she uses her time powers to reverse the destruction of Conton City and fully restores it as she lands on it as an attempt to jog her futureself's memories. However, she knocks them her with her own Time Storm as Naraku counters with Bullet Drive, but Future Naraku dodges the spiralling energy bullet causing it to tunnel through the ground before exploding. Mechikabura grabs Hit: GT by the neck and tells him that his powers aren't enough to force him into his offensive mode. His movements become so fast that Hit: GT is unable to see him deal multiple strikes to his chest while being thrown into the ground before appearing behind him as a gash suddenly bursts as Mechikabura's reveals his blood-covered right hand as Hit: GT collapse to the ground. Each of the downed heroes curse Mechikabura as Dial stands before him telling him that he'll always stand against him and that his choices led to these events causing Mechikabura's mood to change. He tells him that he became evil because everyone kept expecting him to become evil and unleashes a tremendous amount of energy causing the entire realm to shake. Battles *Chronoa (Time Power Unleashed) & Naraku (Time Power Unleashed) vs. Future Chronoa (Time Power Unleashed) *Future Trunks (Spectra Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up) & Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) vs. Mechikabura (Dark King/Dark King Defensive Mode) *Xeno Kakarot (Spectral Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Raditz (Spectral Super Saiyan 4) vs. Mechikabura (Dark King Defensive Mode) *Hit: GT (Slayer's Awakening) vs. Mechikabura (Dark King Defensive Mode) Category:Chapters Category:Fanga